


When It Comes To Punishment

by AceAntagonist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5thyear, Drarry, Established Relationship, Gaaaayyyyy, Multi, My First Smut, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAntagonist/pseuds/AceAntagonist
Summary: Harry can't sleep, that's normal.Draco is under orders to find students out after curfew by Umbridge, that's also normal.They end up under Harry's cloak, which is isn't quite so normal.





	When It Comes To Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for future fics. Hope you guys enjoy!

Harry turned onto his side and frowned. He had been attempting to sleep for a while now, but with no luck. This wasn't the first time this had happened and he knew it was unlikely that he would fall asleep. Quietly, and got out of bed and pulled his cloak from under his pillow. He pulled it around himself, grabbed his wand, and walked out of the dorm.

Soon he found himself out in the cold Hogwarts hallways. He made a beeline for the ROR. It had become somewhat of a sanctuary for him on nights like this. Harry rather liked it like this, with no one to bother him. Only silence. 

Sweet blissful slience.

Wait.

Were those footsteps?

Harry froze and held his breath. He could hear the unmistakable click of shoe against floor. Without a second thought, Harry hid himself under the cloak completely and pressed up against the nearby wall. Seconds passed and the footsteps only got louder until Harry could see the lean, tall figure of-

"Draco." Harry breathed in relief. Said blond however froze and turned towards the raven hair youth, looking startled. Harry was confused momentarily before remembering he was invisible and pulled off his cloak, stepping into the light.

Draco was still but smiled slightly once he realized who was in front of him.

"Harry, what are you doing up?" He questioned, his voice low and quiet. 

"I could ask you the same," Harry retorted,"though to answer your question, I couldn't sleep and decided to go to the Room Of Requirement."

The other male smirked and took a few steps forward, now only a few inches from Harry.

"That seems to be a reoccuring thing these days, hm?" Draco reached out and stroked Harry's hair, smiling slightly. The raven haired teen chuckled and leaned into the touch.

"Oh yeah? And what about you? Why would the great Draco Malfoy be awake at three in the morning instead of getting his beauty sleep?" Harry questioned.

At this Draco turned sour and pulled his hand away to push it through his own hair, a habit gained from Harry no doubt.

"Umbridge. She has me on watch tonight, making sure no students are out of bed." He then smirked, eyeing Harry,"And it seems I found just that. A lone student, Gryffindor no less, out and about when curfew has long passed."

"And what do you plan to do about it, huh?" Harry taunted playfully, a smirk of his own forming.

"Well, I would normally give said student detention with the Lady in Pink herself, but I think I should keep this one to myself. Don't you agree?" 

At this point Harry could feel his cheeks beginning to warm and his pupils no doubt dialating.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, and I know just the place. Somewhere private." Harry breathed.

Draco just reached for Harry and pushed him back against the wall. Their bodies were pressed together and Harry didn't think he could get away even if he wanted to. He brought his hands up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck and and looked up at him, slightly confused.

"My Dear Harry, it wouldn't be much of punishment of I were to let you dictate the rules. No, we are gonna do this my way, am I don't particularly feel like moving." 

Harry gaped.

"H-here? What if we get caught?" He rushed out, though he was more than a little turned on at the danger of being caught. God, he was so fucked up.

"You never seemed to care about getting caught on your other little adventures in the past." Draco whispered, his lips inches from Harry's neck.

"Yeah, but this is-" he cut off, a low moan escaping from his mouth as his boyfriend's lips made contact with his skin. It was at this point that Harry decided to give up any facade of not wanting this and tilted his neck to give the blond better access. Harry brought his hand up to rake though Draco's soft hair.

The skin quickly began to purple under the minstrations of the taller male. Seeing the reaction his boyfriend was having gave Draco a boost of confidence and he pulled back to look at his work.

"I have to say, i'm pretty good at this. I can tell you think so too." Draco said pressing their groins together which brought a moan from them both.

Harry whined, "Stop teasing me!" He whisper-yelled. He huffed and ground himself againt the other, drawing another groan from them both. He reached up and pressed his lips to his lover's, who quickly deepened it.

Draco was the first to back off and smirked down at Harry who still looked dazed. 

"W-what are you-" he was cut of when a hand pressed against his mouth. Draco leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'm going to suck you off under the cloak and I don't want you making a sound. Understand?" Harry nodded and Draco quickly dropped to his knees and picked up the cloak. With a smirk up at Harry he disappeared. 

Harry watched as his pajama bottoms and boxers were pushed down as if by themselves. There was a pause and Harry was about to ask Draco what he was doing before remembering he was not to speak. There was no need to worry, however, as a few moments later the felt the unmistakeable feeling of hands on his dick. 

He made a small moan but covered his mouth with his hand as the one that was not his own began to move. This was short lived as a wetness soon took its place. Harry bucked into it but felt his hips get pushed back by an invisible arm.

"Its my "pubishment", I do what I want and you take what I give you." A voice muttered. 

Harry nodded and his breathing became shallow as he felt his lover's tongue on the tip of his cock. He couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth and felt nails dig into his skin as a warning. He nodded and bit his lip as his lover continued his minstrations, digging his tongue into the slit. It swirled around the tip before Harry felt the velvety mouth envelope his entire cock, sucking hard. He felt his eyes begin to tear up as pure pleasure fled though his veins and brought a hand down to find something to grab onto, hopfully Draco. 

The other seemed to take pity on him as the hand on his hip took his and brought it to smooth through blond locks. Harry knew that his boyfriend didn't usually like him pulling on it so he stuck to running his fingers though it. Harry knew he was getting close as he could feel a familiar coil of liquid heat in his lower abdomen. He tried to silently warn his lover, but the other seemed to ignore him as he only brought more of Harry into his mouth.

The raven haired teen suddenly leaned back and furrowed his brows, his mouth opening in a silent "O" as he came. Harry felt tears stream down his face and looked down to watch as Draco pulled the cloak from his body, a smirk on his pink, puffy lips as he licked them. Harry took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"Did you-"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to-"

"No."

Draco brought his mouth to Harry's own, letting the raven haired teen taste himself. He pulled back and smirked.

"What was that you said about the Room Of Requirement?"


End file.
